


Hiraeth

by Chenaniah



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Wiedervereinigung
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 08:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21250709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chenaniah/pseuds/Chenaniah
Summary: Man sieht sich immer zweimal im Leben.你的一生中注定会遇到同一个人两次。





	Hiraeth

BGM为 Dany Synthé/Maître Gims - Loin (Pilule Violette)【来自法国人友情赞助】

基尔伯特·古恩施坦因*在戴高乐机场到巴黎市区的一个半小时车程里严重地晕车了，两次。

“要不要来个冰淇淋泡芙？我出门前才放进保温盒，应该没化太多。”驾驶座上的法国人建议道，他在堵车的间隙里随着车载音乐的节奏轻叩方向盘，不时通过后视镜看一眼后座上蜷成虾米的老友，“你知道我不介意你的鞋踩在座椅上，但你反应这么大总让我怀疑自己在护送一位临盆的孕妇。”

埋在纸袋上的白毛脑袋动了动，往常管用的言语刺激没能让后座上的家伙抬起头来，纸袋上迸出一句虚弱却难掩凶狠的咒骂，“操你的，呕——”

其实基尔伯特什么也吐不出来，他只是抑制不住地反胃。巴黎市区近三分之一的街道限速三十码，法国人为了照顾他一路走走停停，不猛踩刹车不狂摁鸣笛遇到拐弯也谨慎和顺，开车的手像资深厨师给应季的鲜嫩白芦笋削头去尾剖开又摆出花式那样稳，就职的餐厅起码得是米其林三星。

问题在于基尔伯特远远算不上领情的老饕，充其量是个码字时会毫无自觉用隔夜披萨蘸冷咖啡吃的灵感型选手，随遇而安到了一定程度，甚至想不起走两步把披萨放进微波炉里转一转。这样的人赶起稿来就遗忘白天黑夜身外万物，在通宵赶死线后很难分出什么精力来屏蔽大清早不依不饶打来的骚扰电话，何况对方还是连他一月一换的门锁密码都倒背如流的老友。老友在电话里深情款款地说亲爱的还记得你我在半年前那个夜晚许下的浪漫之约么，眼睛都睁不开的基尔伯特回以一阵磨牙声，意思是“一张打折机票后你的人生即将终结于你家门口八十米外的那个垃圾桶”，老友哦了一声，怏怏地说好吧其实是我终于搞到那个舞会的邀请门票啦，刚好三张，哥哥第一时间就想到了你和东尼是不是很够意思……他邀功般的下一句“你绝对想不到市面上这么一张票价能炒到多高”还没起个头，电话那头闷响过后听起来清醒了一半的家伙咆哮道：“你他妈就是因为这种破事儿害老子从床上摔下来？！”

弗朗西斯深深吸了一口气，再次提醒自己这只是开始，尽管对方满床打滚试图找回睡着的感觉以致连人带被一齐掉地上这种情况严格来说并不是他的错——他还需要花十分钟把那家伙从被窝里掘出来再督促着人洗漱完毕飞奔出门以赶上两小时后的航班，这意味着上飞机之前基尔伯特对他的辱骂是不会停止的。

事实上法国人还是想得太乐观了。如果没吃早饭也没睡够的基尔伯特除了站稳走路外还保有哪怕一分力气，他把行李箱踢到对方脚边的同时就会有所行动，比如打开手机扬声器，让语音助手字正腔圆地朗诵最新那篇备忘录，不重样的威胁用光了他会的语言中所有能想到的恶毒词汇，堪称穷尽毕生绝学。法国人应当庆幸自己接过行李箱时脸上的笑容足够殷勤而谄媚，否则下一秒就会伏尸当场血溅五步，更直观一点儿的表述是“身入地砖魂归天主”……用自然风干的法棍撬都撬不起来。

手机微微一震，进气短出气长的晕车者抬了抬眼皮，确认那粒闪烁的绿光不是幻觉，这才艰难地解锁，点开那条新信息。一排悉数大写的英语单词扑面而来，他没保存过这个号码，但也不难猜到对方是谁。

「不是明智之选。」

他回了一个问号，几乎是在发送成功的同时，屏幕上蹦出下一条，仍然是全大写，足以想象出那副英腔里浓浓的不赞成。

「巴黎。」

一天中这个单词出现在他眼前的次数未免太多了，反反复复的强调似乎赋予了它某种特殊的魔力。基尔伯特挣扎起身，从书包里摸出水杯，杯身与开足冷气的车内空气相比还算温热，他用手背随意蹭了蹭发干的嘴唇，扒下杯盖防漏的安全扣狠狠灌了几口，水流淌进喉咙的感觉让他恢复了些许精神。借着手肘搭住车窗内窗台，他顺势歪在车门上，掏了掏硌得很有存在感的裤兜，发现还装着一张随飞机饮料一道发放的纸巾，揉得皱巴巴的，正好拿来擦掉真皮座椅上的鞋印。

以后视镜的角度来看他的小动作一览无遗，他瞥了一眼此刻专注于路况的弗朗西斯，换了个更为放松的姿势打字。

『就算你承认在我那破公寓附近安排了一支流浪儿小队日夜监控，我也不会感到半分意外，福尔摩斯。』

「广场上推车卖牛肉三明治的老太太也有可能退休于MI6特勤组。」英国人的冷笑话一如既往不在点上，「我就不提醒你当心法国人了，反正你已经上了贼车。」

基尔伯特无声地笑了笑，拇指在屏幕上悬了一两秒，任由它暗了下去。他倒不担心中断对话会引得对方有所不满，那家伙和他结识甚至早于弗朗西斯，或者说他们一直以来就是通过纯文字交流的。

彼时刚进高中的基尔伯特开了个匿名博客连载那种掺杂大量中二期幻想的历史向小说，主角原型虽未说明但有一半取材于他自己。英国人属于最早那批读者之一，热衷于在留言中毫不留情地挑他的错，那些查不到的野史秘辛经过这人的指点就变得有鼻子有眼，时常让涉世未深的年轻作者怀疑自己牺牲休息时间写出来的东西并不比随便翻开哪套幼儿识字插图本组织起来的只言片语更具可读性……然而每次基尔伯特心灰意冷不想继续往下写，不出三天私信里又会出现同一ID的勉励式催更，态度很有几分纡尊降贵，越发像个以嘲讽不知天高地厚的年轻人为乐的老学究。

渐渐地基尔伯特学会了化悲愤为动力，偶尔能在对方发表美食（？）鉴赏时扳回一城，英国人发表日志说今天天气不错给大家分享一两样正统的英式下午茶点心做法，他就在留言板里大惊小怪地说喔这邪教祭典似的阵形就是传说中的仰望星空派么，那些鱼嗝屁前需要鳍拉着鳍么；英国人分享一组冒着黑烟自带马赛克滤镜的图片，白色骨瓷盘边还勾勒着玫瑰样式的金边，他就评论说这构想真是别出心裁相比之下我更宁愿啃盘子，不知道这么精致的盘子啃起来会不会崩掉大牙……换作别人早该被博主讽刺一番迅速拉黑截图示众了，但英国人没准是对自己刻薄年轻人在先存着一丝愧疚，于是基尔伯特仍然隔三差五活跃在那些拍得不怎么样的风景、晦涩拗口的古英文书籍摘抄以及看不出原料的餐点图片底下，算得上有来有往其乐融融。

可惜那篇充斥着作者私心的小说最后还是烂尾了，基尔伯特写主角独自一人在临时会议室中等待着，敲门声响起时他就要以战败国代表的身份去签署条约。故事到此戛然而止，评论区前所未有地沸腾了，老读者和新读者难得意见统一，希望作者再花上一两章交代清楚主角的命运。战争结束后他能回到阔别已久的家乡么？他会和奋战在另一战线的青梅竹马重逢并擦出火花么？每次上线都能看到消息栏挤满了红点，基尔伯特着实为此沾沾自喜了一阵子，然而这得意没能持续几天，他开始感到焦躁，又有点儿厌烦，连他自己也说不出个所以然。这些人为什么非得追问一个虚无缥缈的结局呢，世上不是有很多事就那样不了了之了么？他也很想为这个占据了自己人生一部分的故事写出一个圆满的结局啊，基调哀伤但蕴藏着希望，让人相信一切都有机会好起来。

可他熟门熟路地将自己代入那个主角时却感觉如此疲惫，疲惫得离不开那张还算舒适的椅子，最多也就扭头看看窗外的天空，那甚至不是他熟悉的祖国的天空……话说回来这个地方的天空与那个地方的天空能有什么区别，对非专业人士来说不就是晴天阴天雨天蓝色折射的效果不一样？可有可无的设定里他的主角也没在空军服役，既然如此望着天空的时候为什么会那么难过？他想象着主角端坐在那张椅子上望着全然陌生的天空一点点暗下去，等候着不知道什么时候会响起来的敲门声，最后涌上心头的不是为国死节之类崇高悲壮的官方说辞，更接近于没能说出口的告别……因为他没想到一切结束得那么仓促，他还没做好准备和某个人分开。

想不明白为什么心情不好就不想了，基尔伯特还是很花心思和那些正经读者互动的，毕竟愿意耐着性子看这么一篇中二小说的人着实不多，看完之后还能评论几句的更是寥寥无几。他在某种惴惴不安中度过了整整两周，一向稳占评论区前五的英国人这一次姗姗来迟，没留评论而是给他发了私信，没寒暄几句就开始逐一指出细节上的问题，他一边灰溜溜地做笔记，一边想不愧是这家伙啊每次打脸都挑最脆弱的地方下手，字里行间还透出一种“打你是为你好”的理直气壮。私信最后说世间总有这样那样的分离，有些是阴差阳错有些是迫不得已，不必为那个结局耿耿于怀了，你已经做了你能做的，随即话锋一转说给你寄的那份小礼物应该不日抵达，记得查收。

基尔伯特对着那条私信陷入沉思，感觉对方第一次把他放在平等的位置上对话，明明英国人的遣词造句那么平静宽和，他却一点儿都没生出得到认可的欣喜，反而觉得哪里不太对劲。年长者看到优秀的年轻人成长起来是该欣慰地拍拍年轻人的肩膀，但态度不是这样早有预料的释然，审慎戒备的目光变得悠长而怀念，说你还是和以前一样。年轻人不要面子的么？老家伙和他有这么熟么？

那个说好的包裹两周之后抵达他家门口，牛皮纸外端正地系着红白两色的纸绳，看大小塞得下一整套《莎士比亚喜剧悲剧集》，掂量起来又没那么沉。基尔伯特听说过有些人会因为对结局不满给作者寄刀片和藏了针的点心，以寄件人倒扣一百点的厨艺技能甚至用不着额外下毒……他举着裁纸刀戒备了一会儿，寻思自己是不是得先报警预约个上门拆弹服务，手都举得有些酸了才鼓足勇气小心翼翼地割断纸绳，一层层剥开包裹，没有莎士比亚也没有烤得焦黑的碳饼，有的只是一小包一小包码得很整齐的茶包，早餐茶、下午茶、伯爵茶、花果茶、日式煎茶……他对茶的鉴赏力实在匮乏，能想象到的不能想象到的种类都有，以他这种一周都不一定想得起来喝一次的记性大概能喝上一两年。

自那之后单方面的跨国投递时有发生，年长者的善意没有随着基尔伯特学业繁忙宣布不定期停更而消减半分，所幸除茶以外需要入口的成品都产自有口皆碑的甜品店。直到他高中毕业那天，一大早被敲门声吵醒的年轻人从信箱里费力地捧出一大束黄玫瑰*，附赠的深绿色卡片上用英语写了一句恭喜毕业，笔锋苍劲有力，落款是A. Kirkland。他捏着那张卡片思忖几秒，还是塞进了裤兜，打算留着当书签。此前他从未有机会得知对方的长相或是年纪，只是由日常交流里对方那种自诩长辈的口吻做出合理推断，想来上了年纪的人会更注重保护个人隐私，所以他抱着过于沉重的花束骂骂咧咧进门时没发现街角那头有人观察着他的一举一动，身形并不佝偻面容也不苍老，那人对着他的背影伸手抬了抬礼帽帽檐，俨然是对一位旧识的久远致意。

基尔伯特扣着手机望向窗外，所见的建筑和风景依稀带着几分旧时代沉淀下来的浮奢。不远处就是塞纳河，河面流淌着炽盛的阳光，天气适合制定野餐计划或者晚些时候的出门约会，这辆银灰色的玛莎拉蒂穿梭在香榭丽舍大道拥挤的车流中，像是破开波涛的鲨鱼背鳍。

“难得看你这么安静。”似乎注意到了他在出神，法国人说，“你在研究路线么，好吧，我是绕了几段路，不然还得堵上半小时……看在不收油钱的份上能否让我这次的客串角色死得体面一点儿？”

“本大爷这次准备写的可是童话故事，全年龄向，你厚着脸皮为艺术献身之前是不是该先问过我的意见？”手握生杀大权的作者翻了个白眼，“一个热衷于裸奔的人突然想要体面点儿的死法，不如我接下来站在岸边开个直播，给大家欣赏一下你把车开进塞纳河。”

“话不是这么说的……那次真的是个意外。”法国人噎住了，讷讷地辩解，“我好多年没往家里带过人了，一时忘了你在客房不也情有可原……”

“反正你也会说‘裸睡有益于身体健康’，你的地盘还不是你说了算？”基尔伯特哼哼，缩回了阳光照射不到的角落，“我只是应邀来骗吃骗喝的好么，没兴趣解放巴士底打倒法兰西。”

弗朗西斯在法国的不少城市都置有房产，平日间也不吝于分享给他知晓，还拍着胸脯保证过“定好行程打个电话没准哥哥就能来接你”。一来二去和这人混熟了，基尔伯特乐得省下一笔食宿费，转而在每次的游记里大肆宣传对方名下的餐饮店和酒庄一番，权当定点推送一系列低成本高制作的广告。

他不是第一次拜访老友的居所，也不再是当年那个会对矗立在寸土寸金的市中心地段的豪宅发出感叹的年轻人了。如今的他镇定自若不为妖魔鬼怪所动，天塌下来还能有“保存失败”可怕？即便他第二天起床发现厨房里哼着小调忙碌的家伙身上就系了条围裙，也不会像当年那样大惊小怪摘下拖鞋对准房东脑袋投掷过去……他会选择退回房间锁门重睡。

但他此前从没来过巴黎，眼下有现成的本地导游在，包吃包住包来回机票一条龙服务，他也用不着搜索相关攻略或是打开谷歌地图。弗朗西斯说到做到开着几百万的豪车来接他了，按他以往的德性不说感恩戴德至少该有几分“与有荣焉”的得瑟，可他直到落地那一刻起才意识到自己真的被一个电话撺掇飞到了一千多公里外，一路上他闭着眼睛试图补觉却止不住地胡思乱想，像是要去面对一件逃避了很久不得不完成的事情。

他在车窗阴影下注视着这座城市，恍惚间感觉自己就像一个误入高清画质的像素风小人。错落在摩天高楼群中的古建筑都那么容易辨认，好似某些游戏里按任务进行顺序接连亮起的指定地标，幕后黑手和NPC隔着数百年岁月观察那个上蹿下跳的新人玩家，系统频道悠悠刷过预言般的诗篇，兴许正是十分应景的《骑兵之桥》*，“那个失明的男人站在桥上，灰暗如来自无名国度的一方界碑”……这座城市对满怀心事的异乡人自带déjà vu*滤镜加成么？

“那不该有个雕像……什么的？”他问，“广场的另一头？”

“功课做得不错，”弗朗西斯顺着他示意的方向看了一眼，赞许地点点头，“那是两百年前的事情了。”

TBC


End file.
